Emmett demonstrates a way of 'wooing' Bella?
by lazywriter2009
Summary: Emmett heard the new song Can I Have this Dance and wants Edward to sing it to Bella! but, is this just singing or a charade game to Emmett?
1. Chapter 1

**I thought of this and thought I should write it. I'm not sure if it would be funny for you guys. I'm not good at writing funny fanfic. Please R&R**

**Narrator POV**

"Okay Edward. I know what you should do for Bella this Valentines Day!" Emmett screamed down the stairs searching for Edward in the living room.

"What Emmett?" Edward walked out of the kitchen and Emmett leaped to him. "You should create a dance party!"

"Bella doesn't dance, Emmett and I won't force her" Edward smirked.

"You don't have to force her. You can ask her and I have the perfect way for you to ask her! Come on Alice!"

Alice ran down the stairs to hug Edward.

"It's wonderful Edward! She really likes it!" but of course she blocked her mind to avoid Edward looking into the future.

"What are you to up to?" Edward questioned. "Take a seat Edward" Emmett hurried him to the living room.

After the Rosalie and Jasper entered the living room as well, Emmett begins his speech.

"I heard this new song sang by Zac Efron and Van Hudgens from HSM 3! It's really cute and the song is entitled 'Can I Have This Dance?' It's perfect for Edward!" the other three Cullens twitched their eyes.

"Let me demonstrate. Alice will read the lines one by one and I'll show you, Edward, What you should do"

So, Alice started reading the first line.

**(Italic is Alice, normal Emmett)**

"_Take my hand"_ "You reach for her hand. If she doesn't give it to you, snatch it" He acted out like he was taking something.

"_Take a breath"_ "Ask her to take a breath. You don't breathe because you might smell her and bite her" Emmett flashed his teeth.

"What??" Edward jumped out from his seat.

Alice continues,

"_Pull me close"_ "Pull her close to you but not too close okay?"

"_Take one step"_ "Kick her legs if she doesn't move" Emmett shoves his right leg high in the air.

"_Keep your eyes, locked on mine"_ "Now you use your dazzling powers to lock her eyes" Emmett smiled flirtatiously.

"_Let the music be your guide"_ "I still haven't thought about music yet"

"_Won't you promise me"_ "At this line, you put your pinky out as if making a promise!" Emmett did so and Jasper laughed.

"_We'll keep dancing to wherever we go next"_ "This line you can do whatever you want. Maybe carry her around?"

"_It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you"_ Emmett pretend to catch some flies. Rosalie sighed and Alice continued on.

"_It's one in a million the chances of feeling the way we do" _"You put one finger out showing one in a million and then you flutter all your fingers around her" Flutter?? (Narrator questions)

"_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better"_ "This one is tough. I was thinking of drawing heart shapes on the ground then you and she could step on each one, you know, to make it look like you're stepping together!"

"_So can I have this dance, can I have this dance?"_ "At this line you embrace her with a kiss!" Emmett kissed the air.

Rosalie and Jasper gagged while Edward chuckled.

"So what do you think so far?" Emmett grinned and Alice stood up.

Edward kept on chuckling finding the right words to explain his crazy and possibly psychotic brother.

**What do you guys think? I'm sorry it its lame…but do you think I should continue with the rest of the song? Please R&R thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A two-shot! Lol…I know a few of you guys want it…so this is for you ****xox-Smiley-xox**

**I'm not really myself now so this could be weird… this chapter starts at Bella's hse..**

**Narrator POV**

Meanwhile, in Swan residence…

"Hey Jacob, what brings you here?" Bella opened the door after hearing the doorbell.

Jacob Black walks in with a drenched coat. Looks like its pouring again.

"My dad just needed to give something to Charlie" Jacob handed a envelope to Bella. "Oh, this is for you!" Bella took the small black plastic bag and looked inside.

"A CD? What is this for?" Jacob grinned widely while Bella curiously glanced back at forth between the cd and Jacob.

"Happy valentine, Bella!" he offered a hug but Bella slammed the door right at his face.

"Moron…" she muttered and went up to her room. She opened the cd and a note slipped out of the cover.

'_My favorite song is track number 4' _**(A/N: I don't know the real track listing)**

She glanced through the track list and searched for the fourth song.

"Can I have this dance?" she questioned herself. She laughed and threw the cd on the floor somewhere and dialed Edward's number. *BEEP BEEP*

"Hey Bella" a chanting voice answered. "Hey Edward, so what are we doi…" "I'm not here to answer you because Emmett's disturbing me. I'll call you as soon as I can! Leave me a message. BYE!"

"What?" Bella stared at the phone and hung up. She hadn't thought of her valentine gift yet. "Maybe I'll sing that song to him! After all,he loves dancing" she said to herself.

She turned the cd on and started practicing.

Meanwhile, in Cullen residence…

The Cullens are still laughing at Emmett's demonstration of dancing.

"It's…nice Emmett" Edward forces the words out.

"Alright let's continue!!" Alice squeaked.  
**(Italic is Alice, normal Emmett)**

_"Take my hand, I'll take the lead"_ "After you're kiss, you throw her to one corner then you run to her and offer your hand"

Esme overheard what Emmett says and walks into the living room. "What?? There will be no throwing Bella around!"

_"And every turn, will be safe with me"_ "This part, you twirl her around like really fast! Then she will get dizzy and you catch her" Emmett spun like a ballerina with tutu. Everyone laughed including Esme.

_"Don't be afraid, afraid to fall"_ "When she is lying in your arms safely…YOU DROP HER!" Emmett pretends to fall on the ground making a thump sound.

_"You know I'll catch you, through it all"_ "Then you pick her up and hug her" Emmett went to hug Esme who gagged as well.

_"You can't keep us apart"_ "Rosalie will pull her away from you while I will pull you away from her" Rosalie twitched her eye.

_"Because my heart is wherever you are"_ "Then both of us will let go at the same time and then you guys bump into each other!" Emmett cooed.

"And for the chorus, you repeat what we have said earlier. So how does everything sound?"

Everyone grew silent. No one knew what to say. Finally, Edward spoke. "I have to go see Bella. It's almost midnight"

He smiled and left the Cullens.

_~Change scene~_

"Hey Edward! I have a gift for you! Happy Early Valentines Day!" Bella hugged him at the window.

"Really? I can't wait for it" Edward smirked. Bella walks to her cd player and started the song. She started to sing for him at the window pane.

When Edward heard the song lyrics. He laughs and falls down outside the window.


End file.
